


Au diable les Prada !

by shaardom



Category: The Maze Runner Series - All Media Types
Genre: Humor, M/M, One Shot, Sarcasm
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-13
Updated: 2017-04-13
Packaged: 2018-10-18 14:00:46
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,028
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10618416
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shaardom/pseuds/shaardom
Summary: "Il savait que s'il prenait le temps d'y réfléchir, il tournerait les talons et ne reverrait ni la fille, ni Thomas. Alors que croyez-vous qu'il fit ?Il prit son courage à deux mains et en laissa tomber la moitié pour pouvoir toquer."





	

**Author's Note:**

> Sarcasme et absence de chill. Voilà, enjoy !

Être vendeur dans un magasin de vêtements quand on s'en fiche de la mode, c'est compliqué. Alors quand on a la malchance d'être mignon, c'est encore pire.

Newt pianotait vivement sur le comptoir de bois, attendant avec une impatience presque évidente que sa cliente se décide. Cette jupe était décidément trop longue. Cette robe ne la mettait pas en valeur. Ce t-shirt avait une couleur affreuse. Il finirait par lui avouer que ce n'était pas les vêtements le problème.

Quand on est moche, c'est normal qu'aucun vêtement n'aie l'air correct. Ou que les selfies soient toujours d'une qualité catastrophique.

"Je prendrai ça."

Une main vernie agita une ribambelle de tissu coûteux juste sous son nez. Il sortit juste à temps de sa rêverie pour l'encaisser et lui souhaiter une bonne soirée avec l'hypocrisie nécessaire à son boulot.

_"Crève, salope."_

C'était décidé, à la fin du mois il toucherait sa paye et s'en irait. Loin des spots aveuglants et des miroirs bien nettoyés.

"Newt, tu te sens bien ? J'peux te remplacer un petit moment."

Le jeune homme se tourna vers son collègue. Enfin une bonne âme. Il avait toujours apprécié Benjamin. Et ça semblait réciproque. Il l'espérait de tout coeur. Il avait vraiment besoin d'un ami pour ne pas devenir fou. Passer une quarantaine d'heures par semaine sous un éclairage aveuglant à esquiver les sollicitations plus ou moins lourdes de clientes en manque ne lui rendait pas service.

Il leva ses deux pouces en l'air afin de rassurer son ami, affichant une mine qui se voulait rassurante. On atteignait des sommets d'hypocrisie records.

"T'inquiètes."

Malgré un dernier regard appuyé, Benjamin acquiesça puis retourna à ses affaires sans rien ajouter.

"Tu peux me raccrocher ça où il faut ? Merci Newtie."

Ledit Newt grimaça en attrapant une brassée de vêtements divers. Quel surnom ridicule...

Il se déplaça de rayon en rayon pour reposer les articles égarés. Une main hésitante tapota son épaule. Il sursauta puis se tourna vers l'importune, prêt à lui administrer une mercuriale peu professionnelle avant de se rendre compte que d'une, ce n'était pas une fille qui voulait son aide et de deux... le garçon avait un visage quasiment parfait. Un bourdonnement sourd prit place dans ses oreilles alors qu'il tentait de se concentrer. Peine perdue, il parvint juste à remarquer la dentition éclatante de celui qui lui parlait.

"... ?"

Des yeux bruns. Une chevelure courte, une barbe naissante.. awesome. Et depuis quand bavait-il sur les clients ? Il avait dû se prendre un cintre en pleine poire sans s'en rendre compte.

"Laissez-moi déposer ça, ensuite je suis à votre disposition", lança-t-il à la hâte.

Comme d'habitude, le client perdu décida de le suivre jusqu'à ce qu'il aie terminé. Quelle mauvaise habitude. Il se demandait bien ce que les clients pensaient à ce moment. "Si je le suis, il ira peut-être plus vite..."

Au bout de deux longues minutes, il s'était débarrassé de sa cargaison. Newt avait prévu son coup : il ferait comme si il avait oublié la demande qui lui avait été exposée pour couvrir le fait qu'il n'avait tout simplement rien écouté. Malin, le petit.

"Donc, vous disiez ?"

Le jeune homme piqua un fard et répéta sa requête. Il fut dans l'obligation de lui faire répéter.

"Pouvez-vous me montrer où sont les écharpes ?"

"Bien sûr !"

Il lui fit signe de le suivre puis fila en direction dudit rayon. Une fois qu'ils furent arrivés, il se planta de nouveau devant le bel inconnu.

"Avez-vous une idée précise de ce que vous cherchez ? Je peux peut-être vous faciliter la démarche."

Pour une fois, la sollicitude dans sa voix était sincère. Il avait vraiment envie de rester dans les parages plus longtemps. Ce mec était à se damner. Et sa timidité ne le rendait que plus attirant. Manque de pot, il décida de se passer des services de Newt pour l'instant.

"Si je peux faire quelque chose, n'hésitez pas ! Je serai juste à côté."

"J'y penserai, merci."

Newt s'éloigna à toute vitesse. Il lui avait souri, bon sang de bois ! Son moment de grâce ne dura pas longtemps. Il faillit télescoper une autre cliente. La collision fut évitée de justesse, mais elle avait déjà lâché toute sa marchandise afin de se protéger de l'éventuel choc. Quelle veine. Newt lui présenta maintes excuses toutes aussi peu sincères les unes que les autres tout en l'aidant à ramasser ses articles. Il retrouva brièvement Benjamin en caisse. Puis, il décida de refaire un tour au rayon où il avait laissé le jeune homme. Peut-être qu'il osera l'aborder. Puisqu'il ne pouvait pas légalement satisfaire ses pulsions de meurtre, il fallait bien qu'il transfère son désir ailleurs.

Le brun était toujours là. Il semblait hésiter entre une écharpe en laine grise et un foulard de la même couleur. Vu le style des deux, Newt supposa qu'il allait en faire cadeau. Ce qui expliquerait d'ailleurs sa présence dans une enseigne ciblant en priorité la gente féminine. Enfin, pour peu qu'on décide de se soumettre au diktat des genres.

Était-ce de la déception qui dardait son coeur ?

"Pour la surprise, c'est raté !"

Au moment où ces pensées se formaient dans son esprit, une jeune fille aux cheveux sombres interpella son Adonis. Sans doute sa copine. Elle était jolie. Indéniablement. Ce jeune homme obéissait sans doute à la loi internationale des gays : il était beau, donc il était soit pris, soit hétéro. Dans ce cas précis, il remplissait les deux conditions. C'est bien ma veine, songea Newt.

Mais dans un sens, c'est logique car il est vraiment très, très mignon. Newt poussa un soupir capable de déplacer des plaques tectoniques et se détourna du couple pour mieux retourner à sa triste vie de célibataire endurci. Comme en traînant dans les rayons, il ne manquerait pas de se faire interpeller, il rejoignit définitivement Ben en caisse.

"Alors, tu lui as parlé ?"

"Non."

Ben évita de frotter du sel sur les plaies et tous deux se concentrèrent sur leur boulot. Jusqu'au moment où le fameux couple se dirigea vers la caisse. Newt les encaissa rapidement, tentant de ne pas trop fixer le jeune homme. Il s'attendait à tout, sauf à ce qu'elle ne griffonne un numéro sur un morceau de papier et le pose sur le comptoir avec un rire espiègle.

"Moi c'est Teresa et voici Thomas. J'espère qu'on se reverra", ajouta-t-elle avec un clin d'oeil.

Il ramassa machinalement le papier avant qu'un courant d'air ne l'emporte, toujours sous le choc. Ils prirent le sac contenant leurs achats et lui tournèrent le dos. Il resta debout à fixer le portique d'entrée même après qu'ils aient disparu. Benjamin vint le tirer de sa transe.

"Oh hé, tu n'es pas payé pour glander."

"Mec, tu as vu ce que j'ai vu ?"

Ben haussa les épaules.

"Tu viens de gagner un plan à trois avec une bombe et un beau gosse, ouais. Écoutes, les gens sont moins coincés qu'il y a dix ans, faut te bouger un peu."

Newt se débarrassa du papier pour s'occuper de la caisse vacante. Ce qui, comme les clients le savent très bien, ne l'empêchait pas de taper un brin de causette avec son collègue.

"Ce n'est pas être coincé, c'est avoir des principes."

Le temps que la mère de famille sorte sa carte, il eut le temps de couler un regard agacé à la limite de la condescendance vers Ben avait de remettre son masque de politesse pour l'encaisser.

"Et après, tu es encore surpris que ta vie sexuelle soit tellement pauvre qu'elle envie le PIB du Soudan ?"

"Mec, tu dis n'importe quoi."

Newt se sentit rougir. Il était malade de balancer des commentaires indiscrets devant tout le monde.

"Suis mon conseil, tu verras tout de suite le changement !"

À ce stade, il devait être aussi rouge que les pots de baume à lèvres envahissant son comptoir.

"Quel conseil ?"

Vivement que cette journée se finisse. Au fond, il n'était même pas sur de rappeler la fille. À moins qu'elle n'aie donné le numéro de son copain ? Elle ferait ça ?

"Enlèves ce balai de ton derrière, tu pourras enfin y mettre autre chose."

Il lui balança un tube de mascara en pleine poire. Mais quel enculé.

"Ta gueule ! Hm, pardon", ajouta-t-il à l'intention de la jeune fille lui faisant face. "Il est vraiment débile, la boîte devait terriblement manquer de personnel quand ils l'ont engagé."

Sa blague eût le mérite de la dérider. Il répéta automatiquement les gestes nécessaires à l'accomplissement du payement. Prendre la machine, attendre le ticket, donner le ticket et la carte, attendre le deuxième ticket. Au début de la journée, il demandait si la preuve de payement était souhaitée. Mais vers la fin de son service, il était trop fatigué pour perdre son temps. De toute façon, ce n'est pas lui qui paie les rouleaux de papier. Et s'ils ne veulent pas de facture, ils n'ont qu'à la jeter une fois sortis du magasin.

Une trentaine de minutes plus tard, il écoutait avec satisfaction le grincement des volets protégeant la devanture. La journée est enfin finie. Quelle joie. Il n'a plus qu'à prendre son bus et s'étaler sur son canapé—

"Je sais à quoi tu penses et c'est hors de question, tu vas les rappeler sur le champ."

"Je n'en ai pas envie."

"Tu en _meurs_ d'envie. Allez, files-moi ça."

Avec une agilité redoutable, Benjamin s'empara de son portable (il avait eu la bonne idée de coincer le papier dans sa coque) et composa le numéro avant de rendre celui-ci à un Newt paniqué.

"C'est quoi ton problème ?" siffla-t-il. "Tu sais bien que je suis socialement inapte !"

"Tu vas gérer", répliqua Ben en levant ses pouces.

Il eût le culot de s'en aller, laissant Newt seul dans sa galère. Newt aurait bien voulu l'engueuler mais après quatre tonalités, quelqu'un finit par décrocher. À défaut de mieux, il mima un couteau sous sa gorge. Ben ne perd rien pour attendre.

"Allô ? Thomas à l'appareil."

Il reconnût sa voix. Quelle chance. Pour une fois, cette pensée n'était même pas sarcastique. Il ne savait pas quoi répondre, en revanche. Salut ? Coucou ? Allô ?

Allez Newt, ne fais pas l'idiot.

"Il y a quelqu'un ?"

"A–Allô", balbutia-t-il enfin. "C'est Newt. Je ne sais pas si..."

Son rire résonna à l'autre bout du fil.

"Ah, c'est toi. On se demandait si tu comptais rappeler."

"J'ai... un peu hésité."

"Tu as fait le bon choix." Nouveau rire. "Qu'est-ce qui t'a poussé à prendre cette décision ?"

"Mon pote. C'est l'idiot qui bossait sur le comptoir d'à côté."

"D'acc, on pensera à le remercier. Tu passes quand ?"

"Euh..."

Il eût la présence de retourner le papier et remarqua l'adresse qu'elle avait également inscrite en jolies cursives. Comment pouvait-on écrire aussi bien et aussi vite ?

"Je ne sais pas trop—"

Il entendit un truc bouger.

"C'est sans danger, on te laissera repartir quand tu le souhaites !"

La fille venait donc de reprendre le téléphone. Les extraverties dans son genre le mettaient hyper mal à l'aise. Puis il s'y habituait et finissait par les apprécier. En règle générale.

"Vous voulez que je vienne là, tout de suite ?"

"Ça serait pas mal."

Elle éclata de rire, pour une raison qui lui échappait. Était-il donc si pathétique que ça ?

"À tout à l'heure, je suppose."

Il envoya un message à Ben, des fois que. Étant familier des transports en commun, il n'eût pas trop de mal à se rendre à l'adresse indiquée. Deuxième étage. Premier appartement sur la droite. Il perçut des basses à travers la porte de bois vernis. Une fête ? Wow. Il savait que s'il prenait le temps d'y réfléchir, il tournerait les talons et ne reverrait ni la fille, ni Thomas. Alors que croyez-vous qu'il fit ?

Il prit son courage à deux mains et en laissa tomber la moitié pour pouvoir toquer.

Le panneau pivota aussitôt. Il y avait du monde. Trop de visages inconnus pour l'introverti qu'il est. Il voyait au bon vouloir de la boule à facettes. Certains avaient déjà dessiné sur leur corps. Les figures fluorescentes réalisées avec plus ou moins de talent l'attiraient autant qu'elles le repoussaient.

"Hey ! Ravi de te revoir."

Il se laissa entraîner au centre de la pièce. Comme son boulot l'exigeait, il était plutôt bien habillé. Pour une fois, il remercia sa patronne intransigeante. Qui aurait cru que s'habiller en permanence comme si il se rendait à une fête aurait fini par lui servir ?

"C'est un plaisir partagé", lâcha-t-il.

Avant de vouloir se donner des claques. D'où sortaient ces expressions, du manuel du gentleman édité à l'université de Cambridge ? Allez, on se reprend.

Thomas ne s'en formalisa pas. Au contraire, les maladresses de Newt semblaient l'amuser.

"Tu es encore plus mignon de près."

C'était vraiment beaucoup à la fois pour lui. Il faillit faire une attaque après avoir reçu une grande claque dans le dos. Il se retourna, prêt à invectiver le malotru quand...

"Ben ! Espèce de triple idiot, comment as-tu pu—"

Il leva ses mains à la hauteur de ses épaules pour signifier sa reddition devant le moulin à paroles qu'était devenu son ami. Thomas cacha son intérêt grâce à l'amusement que cette situation cocasse générait en lui.

"Écoute, j'ignorais qu'ils seraient ici. Je te le jure ! Mais ce n'est pas plus mal, non ?" ajouta-t-il avant d'éclater de rire.

"Je vais vraiment te tuer un jour", marmonna Newt.

Sa menace passa inaperçue dans l'ambiance survoltée. Ben cria quelque chose d'autre, puis disparût dans la foule. Avisant le bol de punch, il décida de s'en rapprocher et invita Thomas à le suivre. Ce qu'il fit. En vérité, Newt n'avait pas très soif. Mais il fallait bien qu'il se donne une contenance. De façon surprenante, sa main ne trembla pas lorsqu'il servit les deux verres. 

Il en bût quand même une gorgée. Puis une autre. C'était rudement bon.

"Il y a quoi dedans ?"

Thomas le regarda d'un air interrogatif. Newt montra l'intérieur de son verre. Il avait oublié que dans ces fêtes, c'est inutile d'espérer avoir une conversation correcte, on pouvait tout au plus faire remarquer à son interlocuteur qu'on souhaitait lui adresser la parole.

Thomas finit par comprendre et haussa les épaules. Que voulait-il dire par là, qu'il n'en savait rien ? Il se rapprocha de Newt pour lui parler.

"Faut demander à Gally, c'est sa recette !"

Newt acquiesça, profitant au maximum de ces quelques secondes bénies où les lèvres de Thomas ne se trouvèrent qu'à quelques centimètres de son visage. Ce fut son tour de se tourner vers Thomas pour lui répondre.

"Qui est Gally ?"

Thomas lui fit signe de le suivre. Ils s'approchèrent des hauts-parleurs, puis atterrirent dans la cuisine. C'était le bordel. Mais un joyeux bordel.

"C'est lui."

Il le désigna d'un coup de menton. Celui-ci était en pleine discussion avec... Benjamin, tiens donc. Comment se faisait-il que son collègue connaisse autant de monde ?

"Désolé Ben, j'ai juste une question à lui poser."

Quelle ne fut pas sa surprise quand Gally lui répondit qu'il n'en savait rien. Le pire, c'est qu'il n'y avait que lui que ça gênait de ne pas savoir ce que contenait son verre.

Au fond, tant que ce n'est pas mortel...

"Tu viens, Thomas ?"

Il avait repris le contrôle de la situation. Être introverti était une chose, laisser cet aspect de sa personnalité lui gâcher la vie en était une autre.

Il jeta son gobelet vide puis se laissa entraîner par ces mêmes basses qui avaient attiré son attention à son approche. Il tenait à poser une question importante avant de complètement renoncer à suivre une quelconque logique.

"Teresa et toi.."

Elle était passée où, d'ailleurs ? Il lui avait semblé l'apercevoir près de la fenêtre. Thomas fit un signe de tête négatif. Une vague de soulagement l'engloutit. Sa vie n'était pas si nulle que ça, quand on y pense.

"Alors, tu te lances ou pas ?"

"T'aimerais bien."

C'était à son tour de jouer avec les nerfs de l'autre. Il fallait bien que quelqu'un paye, il se faisait continuellement embarrasser depuis leur rencontre.

Ce jeu pouvait durer encore longtemps. Ça tombait bien, il n'était pas pressé de repartir. Il attrapa la main de Thomas et la porta à ses lèvres avant de faire volte-face et de disparaître dans la foule en riant à gorge déployée. Le brun se lança à sa poursuite. Newt pila devant un artiste qui s'était dévoué à la réalisation d'oeuvres éphémères. Il en oublia momentanément Thomas. Celui-ci déboula quelques secondes plus tard et l'attrapa par la taille. Newt se dégagea. Son hilarité repartit de plus belle.

Toute la pression qu'il avait emmagasinée depuis le début de la semaine s'envolait avec chaque éclat de rire. Enfin.

"Je sais le faire."

"Vraiment ? Fais-moi des ailes alors."

Newt plaisantait à moitié. Il fut surpris quand Thomas lui fit retirer son tee shirt afin d'exposer sa peau à la lumière bleue. Il frissonna quand la pointe de son index se posa entre ses omoplates.

"Ça va ?" s'inquiéta Thomas.

"T'inquiètes."

Il le sentit se concentrer afin de réaliser le dessin qui lui avait été demandé. Ça avait l'air plutôt complexe. Au moins, il ne se retrouverait pas à se trimballer quelque chose de ridicule sur le dos toute la nuit.

Au bout d'un moment, Thomas déposa un bref baiser sur son épaule nue. Il frissonna à nouveau, mais de plaisir cette fois. Il lui tardait de pouvoir se retourner, attraper son visage parfaitement dessiné à deux mains et...

Il prit une profonde inspiration avant que son imagination ne l'emmène trop loin. Alors qu'il parvenait tout juste à brider celle-ci, Thomas le força à lâcher prise en l'embrassant dans le cou. Un son indistinct mêlant surprise et autre chose lui échappa.

"Putain d'allumeur."

"J'ai presque terminé", répliqua-t-il malicieusement.

Newt pouvait presque voir la lueur espiègle qui dansait dans son regard à ce moment précis. Il ne put s'empêcher de marmonner un autre juron, tout en essayant de ne pas sourire comme un idiot. Quelques secondes plus tard, il sentit Thomas reculer pour admirer son oeuvre.

"Il y a un miroir pas loin. Maintenant, on dirait un ange vu de dos aussi."

Newt piqua un nouveau fard. C'était un compliment, non ? Omondieu. Il alla s'admirer un peu, et il fallait avouer que les ailes étaient bien réalisées.

Il ne lui reste plus qu'à les déployer.


End file.
